


Never Quite As Planned

by Markov_Debris



Series: The Bird and the Butterfly [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Did Myfanwy's plan when she decided to seduce Ianto Jones work?  What happened next?





	Never Quite As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The First Myfanwy and you need to read that first for this story to make sense. I have not added certain tags and have surprise characters because I do not wish to spoil things for those readers willing to take a chance. I will add all of the missing tags etc. in the new year. For those willing to take a chance, I hope you enjoy.

“Congratulations you’re going to be a mum,” the Doctor declared beaming.

“I’m going to have a baby Ianto, I’m going to have a baby Ianto,” she chanted over and over again for ten minutes.  Even after she calmed a little, every now and then she proclaimed her new motherhood.

The Time Lord couldn’t help feel delight for his friend.  He was still getting used to the fact that she was Captain Jack Harkness not Myfanwy the woman he thought had joined him.

However considering that she hijacked his TARDIS, not just in order to become Ianto Jones’ first ever sexual partner, but to deliberately become pregnant with his child, made denial impossible, that was such a Jack thing to do.

The immortal had agreed that she needed to find a home, she had already decided she didn’t want to return to his old one.  She wanted somewhere safe where she could not only carry the child to term but let the child grow up in peace.

However finding a nice quiet, peaceful planet that wasn’t going to be embroiled in any wars or major historical events wasn’t easy.  Planet after planet was dismissed either because of their intolerance of aliens, single mothers or same sex relationships or because they were an oppressive regime controlled by either an alien race or their own leaders and had to be liberated.

Jack hated that whenever they encountered such a problem the Doctor made her go back to the TARDIS.  Only knowing of the precious life that grew inside her made her obey.

Eventually though they found a nice little planet to settle on, historically dull, socially friendly and open, but with excellent defences and no close aggressive neighbours.

They housed Jack in a nice part of the city, close to both the countryside and the shops.  The house had all the comforts and luxuries of the time, and they began making it ready for a baby.

The Doctor also spent a lot of time working on the device that had changed Jack into a woman in the first place.  It was puzzling him because he had no idea what it was.

Devices that changed a person’s gender weren’t that uncommon.  There were many reasons for changing sex, from personal lifestyle choice to the need, temporarily, for more women to make a colony thrive.

This device however was neither of those.  The Doctor knew this not just from experience but because in the long term, they would never work on the immortal.

Jack may wear a perception filter to hide his wrongness from the Time Lord, but it was still there within him, he still had the vortex energies inside him.

A major change, like gender switching, should not have lasted.  Within a week his body should have bounced back into the male movie idol version.

The Doctor didn’t think pregnancy counted as a major change.  Sure if he died Jack would lose the baby but being a fixed point in time and space wouldn’t hurt it.  Besides he could remember watching news casts announcing the pregnancy of the Face of Boe.

The Time Lord was fairly sure that the male Jack had the equipment necessary to have a baby, like most 51st Century men, so if he had suddenly changed back it wouldn’t be a problem, hopefully. 

However eliminating the device as a normal gender-switcher, the Doctor still had no idea what it was.  He also wasn’t going to be given a chance to find out because Jack’s cravings started.

“The problem with pregnant ex-Time Agents,” the Doctor grumbled to himself as he landed the TARDIS on the planet Peredan.  “Is that have to crave the most exotic things.  It’s never pickled gherkins with chocolate ice cream it’s always Tego Berries from Versood and Potari fruit from Peredan.”

Despite his complaints he went out of the TARDIS in search of the local delicacy.  He never noticed that he hadn’t closed the door properly, but this was currently an unpopulated world.

Inches away from the open door was what looked like a translucent slime worm.  It slithered towards the warm interior and on its journey across the console room knocked over the cryogenic container where Jack had stored the backup samples of Ianto’s seed in case the holes in the condoms hadn’t worked.

The worm turned to the noise and was attracted to the contents of the canister that had spilt onto the floor.  It ate the precious seed before turning and being drawn deeper into the TARDIS.

 

It would be a month before the Time Lord noticed the turned over canister.  He assumed that it had been knocked over during a bumpy landing.

He didn’t know how he was going to tell Jack that he had accidently destroyed his chance of having more children.  As it was his immortal friend wasn’t coping well with her pregnancy.

A depression had consumed Jack and she wasn’t even trying to hide it.  Her body felt increasingly awkward and her cravings demanded that the Doctor go and get foodstuffs from across the whole of space and time.

Every time the Time Lord left she felt incredibly lonely.  She wanted this baby, Ianto’s baby more than anything, but as it grew she became increasingly concerned that she would be a terrible parent. 

Memories of Alice and Stephen gave Jack nightmares that the baby would end up hating her, especially then the time came to tell the child what happened to its father.

The Doctor did his best to get Jack out of his frequent funks, but there was only so much he could cope with.  This was one part of doing domestic that he truly feared, so the Time Lord had taken to using the TARDIS to his full advantage and taking little diversions before getting what the immortal wanted.

It was after the Doctor had almost gotten killed getting the Toreli candies that Jack was currently craving, and he had started to complain to the TARDIS about pregnant impossible things, that he heard a giggle.

He froze.  He hadn’t gotten a new travelling companion since he realised the truth of Myfanwy’s deception.  Besides what companion would want to spend most of their time getting food for a pregnant woman with very little thanks.

The Doctor turned slowly towards the door to the endless corridors of the TARDIS interior.  He took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, partially to see how far he could bluff whoever was in there, but mostly because it irrationally made him feel safer.

He flung the door open and pointed.

Later he was surprised that his jaw hadn’t bruised when it hit the floor, as he stared at the giggling child that really shouldn’t be here.

 

Jack was getting really anxious.  She knew that the Toreli were at war during the time their famous candies were available, she couldn’t help feeling she might have sent her only friend to his death on a whim.

It was two hours later when the TARDIS turned up.  She couldn’t decide if she was relieved or angry.

The Doctor got out and was half way through his excuse when the door to the TARDIS opened behind him. 

Jack was just feeling the hurt realisation that the Time Lord had picked up someone else in her absence, someone who had made him late and therefore meant much more to him than his wrong friend, when she got a look at them.

She hadn’t seen that face in months.   Young, beautiful and impossible.  Jack barely heard the Time Lord’s scolding as the world became dark.

 

When Jack became aware of herself, there was someone holding her.  Despite her pregnant bulk, she felt her feminine form fit quite nicely against the chest holding her, her hand fit into the one holding his.

“Sorry Jack we didn’t mean to shock you.  And we wouldn’t have if some people had only done as they were told,” the Doctor said meaningfully to the person behind him.

“I’m sorry Dad, but you forgot the Candies, and that’s what you went for in the first place,” the voice was reasonable, familiar with a wonderful hint of Welsh accent but something wasn’t right.

“Dad?”

“Adopted.  You see it’s sort of a long story.  He isn’t your Ianto.  He’s... he’s...”

“I’m a Peredan Cuckoo Butterfly,” Ianto said cheerfully.

“You don’t look like a butterfly.”

“But I did used to be a caterpillar,” he answered wiggling his index finger on Jack’s hand.

“Peredan Cuckoo Butterfly caterpillars are omnivorous and usually go through the same life cycle as a normal butterfly.  However if they ingest sex cells, egg cells, sperm even embryos at an early enough stage and instead of transforming into a butterfly they transform into the creature they’ve ingested,” the Time Lord explained.

“How?”

“I know with the embryos it’s obvious but with sperm and egg cells you only have half a genetic code.  With sperm and multi-egg donors all of the material is combined to in order to create a genetic profile of the contributor, all they need is to have ingested the right nutrients before they enter the chrysalis stage and out comes a baby of another species. 

“With single egg species of course the egg is usually consumed during ovulation which usually means the mother was consumed as well.  Her genetic material is then used to structure the rest of caterpillar’s new DNA.”

“So they are a natural cloner and he came out an adult?”

“No he came out a baby.  Scientists have been using them to boost the numbers of dwindling species but never a sentient life form before.

“The caterpillar must have entered the TARDIS when I was getting your fruit.  He knocked over your cryogenic canister with your back up supplies and ate them.

“The TARDIS then guided him to somewhere out of the way where he could get the nutrients he needed to allow the caterpillar would transform into a human baby. 

“I think you’d gotten her all broody and she didn’t tell me about Ianto until he was a few years old.  She then wouldn’t let me find a new home for him, despite knowing how dangerous the universe is.”

The Time Lord looked up at his friend only to find most of his words had fallen on deaf ears.  She was too busy staring at the miracle holding her, the miracle who hadn’t let go of her hand.

 

Jack made no more demands for exotic food, despite how obvious it was sometimes that she wasn’t hungry for anything they had.  Her depression also seemed to have lessened and light entered her eyes whenever Ianto entered the room.

The Doctor felt very much like a chaperone as the two of them interacted.  He was doing his best overprotective father act, trying not to see the romance blossoming between his adopted son and immortal friend.

Jack for her part was on her best behaviour.  She could tell this wasn’t her Ianto because there was a confidence and trust that Torchwood had crushed in her former lover.

Ianto was still incredibly gentle, he was quiet, thoughtful, charming and knew how to negotiate the Doctor’s moods and well as Jack’s.  The immortal knew she was falling for the Cuckoo Butterfly, and feared the day when they would leave.

Her fears grew and grew until the day she felt the first pain in her stomach and began to panic.  Jack knew the baby was coming, and that soon she would be alone again.

She tried to hide her pain and the Doctor and Ianto tried to be reasonable but nothing worked.  Jack tried to run away, only her bulk and the baby hindered her.

Jack never thought she would hate Ianto’s child, but she knew when they were gone she wouldn’t be able to look after it.  They might as well take it with them and all her plans for happiness would be in ruins.

So it was completely unexpected that Ianto crossed to her, mid panic attack, held her shoulders tightly and kissed Jack.  In an instant all her fears disappeared and she clung tight.

“Nothing is decided yet but I won’t leave you like this,” Ianto said softly and Jack fervently hoped he would never leave at all.

Ianto held her like he had the day they met and whispered encouragements while the Doctor set about bringing her child into the world.  As the Time Lord placed her son in Jack’s arms, she knew she had never met anyone so beautiful or felt so happy.

 

“You know nothing is decided yet Dad?” Ianto said softly so as not to disturb the sleeping woman beside him.

“Yes it is,” he replied knowing that Ianto wasn’t going to come with him.

The TARDIS had forced him to spend fifteen years looking after the Cuckoo Butterfly, he showed him the wonders of the universe and shielded him from the horrors. 

He had known that one day his adopted son would be his own man and leave.  The Doctor had also known it would be Jack Harkness he lost Ianto too.

All these months watching the shy looks, smiles, brightness in their eyes and he tried to deny it.  All this time and it surprised him to see Jack’s uncertainty and longing.

He had told Ianto everything about the truth of his existence.  That he was once a caterpillar, that he had become human because he’d eaten the essence of Jack’s dead lover, he’d even told him how the immortal had become a woman and hijacked the TARDIS so that she could become pregnant.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have told me all those stories,” Ianto said gently echoing the Time Lord’s thoughts in that uncanny way of his.

“I haven’t decided anything yet Dad, but I can’t leave her like this.  She is so afraid of being alone.  Can’t we stay a while longer?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said unable to refuse his son anything.

He hadn’t intended to fall in love with this miracle, but he had like any good father.  He wasn’t ready to give him up, not until he was sure that Jack would make him happy.

So he stayed.  For the first time in his life he found that he didn’t want to leave.  He enjoyed watching his adopted son’s happiness and the growth of the boy, James, who he felt becoming his grandson.

He knew they were truly in love before Jack asked the Doctor’s permission to enter a formal union with Ianto.  He gave his blessing with joy, then discretely left after the ceremony feeling like an intruder in their new life.

He returned nine months later to oversee the birth of their twins, Rose and Martha.  Fifteen months after that he was there for the birth of their second son David.

They were a very happy family for the next few years but, after David was permanently on solid food, Jack wanted to change back.  It wasn’t that she didn’t love being a woman, but part of her felt her joy was a little false because she was a fraud.  She wanted to know Ianto loved her for the man she truly was.

“You know I never actually figured out what this device does,” the Time Lord said handing it back to Jack.

“To complicated?”

“To distracted by pregnant women and parenthood.”

“Can I see it?” Ianto asked and the Time Lord held it out for him to look at but was careful not to let him touch.

Ianto smiled in amusement and his father’s worry that he would suddenly have a daughter instead of a son.

“Are these the settings it was on when you found it?” Ianto asked.

“Yes.  I did play with it a little but I made sure I always set them back again, just in case.”

“Good, I did wonder what they were supposed to be.”

Before either of them could ask Ianto pulled an identical device out of his pocket.  He changed the setting to those on the one the Doctor held, and they watched it disappear.

“My Mother helped me make it,” Ianto said, referring to the TARDIS.

“You don’t mind do you?” he asked looking worried at Jack.

Jack crossed the space between them and pressed her lips to Ianto.  She didn’t care that her life for the past few years was a time ship’s conspiracy of have a son, as long as he loved her.

As they kissed, Ianto reached for the device in his father’s hand and pressed a button.  A blue light surrounded Jack.  As they parted he was no longer looking at a woman but an unconscious man.

 

The first thing Jack was aware of was that he was male, naked and there was another man, also naked, beside him.  He resisted opening his eyes in case it was a dream.

Familiar lips pressed against his, calming the stab of fear that couldn’t quite believe his luck.  Curious fingers touched his body making him tingle excitedly.

“Dad’s looking after the children.  I told him no travelling in time and space and he pouted, so he’s gone to the park instead.

“I hope you don’t mind that I took your clothes off, you looked sexy but uncomfortable in your dress.  And I couldn’t resist.”

Jack opened his eyes unable to take the not knowing anymore.  As soon as he saw Ianto was real, he pounced pinning the Cuckoo Butterfly beneath him.

“I’ve never been able to resist either.”

“How about we spend the rest of my life resisting only in the presence of others?”

Jack kissed him in agreement and they spent the next few hours making sure that Ianto really did like him in his male form.

 

Sitting innocuously in the lounge, a blue box radiated smugness.  Her little family had yet to realise it but Ianto was her son in more ways than just by adoption, after all she was the one who fed the caterpillar the nutrients it needed to become human.

Still they had several billion years in which to discover the truth.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
